What can I do?
by P-bodyOrange
Summary: When has GLaDOS started testing animals? And careless ones by that... but evil? Maybe...


**(Some info: This is an RP between some people and I. Niki's a cat test subject, ASpML is a… dragon robot thing that's…okay, I really have no idea, and Kili (mine) is a cyborg turret)**

Niki rubbed her head, a few static noises coming from her chest. She hissed angrily but quietly to see that she was alone. " Great.. " She spat. She already had an attitude.

As she was walking on her break, Kili looked around the corner at who was there. This...cat, was a test subject? She had wondered if there had been cat turrets too, but the subject had easily slipped out of her mind as subjects started testing. She was unarmed, but still decided to give the subject a scare. "Are you still there?"

Niki's ears perked. "Maybe."

Asp suddenly stopped. She placed her ear against the wall. It sounded like there was a chamber on the other side.

Niki quickly slammed her claws into the wall. She fell backwards, but quickly got up and did it again. She was determined.

Not knowing what the strange cat-subject was doing, Kili peeked her head out from the corner. She was so curious, but wasn't supposed to talk to the testing subjects. She took the risk. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"Testing myself, that's what!" She snarled.

Suddenly, a voice rang in Kili's head. It was HER. "Hey! What ARE you doing over there? Your guns are still over here! Get back here now, and start testing!" "Oop!" Kili squealed. She started running as fast as she could towards the break room.

Niki continued to ram against the wall.

Kili kept on running, but must have taken a wrong turn, because she ended up in test chamber 16. She groaned. All the other turrets looked her way. "Sorry! Going through!" She pushed through them. After what seemed like forever, she ended up in the turret break room.

Niki yawned again after she stopped smashing the wall.

"Why so tired?" Niki looked up. There was that same darn... whatever. She had no time for this nonsense. Kili was fully armed now, but somehow, she felt that she just couldn't hurt this subject, even though she had snarled at her.

"Ummmm..." Niki's eyes widened. She suddenly felt a bit.. Uneasy.

Kili lowered her hands, and said with a quiet tone, "What are you... actually trying to do?" Niki seemed tense. Kili narrowed her eyes and turned off her laser. "I won't hurt you."

Niki's ears went against her skull. "Learning " She showed her 5 inch claws then put them back in. "And training. I'm not fond of these... turrets...". A broken robotical turret was in the corner of the room with scratch marks all over it.

Kili put her hands over her head. "Please don't hurt me!" She lowered them once she was sure Niki wasn't going to pounce. Too soon. "Do you want to escape? Is that what you want?"

"Maybe. Yes." She said. She had strapped a turret gun onto her arm, so she had a gun.

"Do you have a gun? A portal gun?" Kili asked, but knew the question was stupid. It was obvious.

"Turret and Portal." She said. She looked at a companion cube.

"...You... You want...Can I help...You?" Kili looked down at her feet. "Escape?"

"Fine. I don't care." she said. She went over to test chamber 4.

"Wait! I know the way out! A way... without any tests?" Kili stuttered. Niki wasn't paying any attention to her. "HEY!" Kili shot at the wall next to her.

Niki started to pay attention and managed to warp herself right in front of Kili. "I'm listening."

"Right behind one of these panels is an escape route, the best I could find, no cameras." Kili said quietly, putting her gun away. "We go straight into one of the suction tubes, and...bang! We're out!" Niki looked at her strangely. "We?"

Kili did a shrug-like action. "U-um.." Niki narrowed her eyes. _Maybe I shouldn't do that…_ Kili thought to herself.

"Well, um..."

"Save your thoughts. Show me how to get out of here."

Kili searched around the room. She came to a stop at a small handprint, and pushed it. Hard. The panel fell out and into the merciless pit.

Kili sneered. "After you, your highness."

Niki looked the hole. "I don't see any of your stupid suction tubes."

Kili rolled her eyes. "It's there somewhere."

Niki growled a bit. "This seems stupid. Like a lot of other things you're talking about." She stared into the hole a bit longer.

"Whatever." Kili said. She jumped through the hole. No sounds were made. No landings. "YOU HAVE LOng fall boots ri-" Kili shouted. Niki couldn't hear the rest.

Niki facepalmed. She shook her head then jumped down.

They were both falling, but since Niki was heavier, they both landed on the pipe at the same time. A hole was broken a few feet away. Kili looked at it. "Be careful. That's ou- YOUR ticket out of here." She sighed.

" Like I didn't notice. " She muttered.

"Where...Are...You...?" A voice rang. Her voice. GLaDOS. Niki yelped, "You said there are no cameras here!" Kili growled, "I thought you had noticed there were cameras up THERE!" Niki opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced. "Quick! Into the hole!" They both jumped.

Niki was grumbling under her breath.

Asp suddenly felt the familiar fizz course through her insides. Her scales darkened to a black color. She growled, shaking herself. She felt the horrible voice ring through her head. "ASpML, I have another test subject that needs to be taken care of." Asp shook her head, weakly. "Please! I don't want to! Stop!" Her optics sparked brightly, changing to a bright green. She had lost her conscious thought. All she knew, was that she had a subject to kill.

Niki quickly warped off using her portal gun.

Asp flicked her ears. She quickly scanned the test chambers nearby, picking up Kili's signal. She headed off in that direction.

"Hey! Wait!" Kili tried to warp off too, but she couldn't reach that far. "Hey! Help!"

Asp finally reached the small turret. She stayed hidden in the shadows, looking for the test subject cat.

Kili heard electronic breathing behind her. She looked around. "Hello? Who's there?" She took out her guns.

Asp growled, walking up behind her again. She tilted her neck down to glare at her.

Niki was nowhere to be found. She was hiding.

"Where is the test subject who was with you?" Asp growled to Kili. Kili shook a bit. Niki's ears twitched.

Asp lifted her head quickly. Niki quickly hid again, trying to make her tail in-fluffed. She warped off again. Kili shook again. Asp hissed, lashing her tail. She took off, leaving Kili behind. Niki was now running through the pipes.

Asp walked along the side of the wall, scanning them.

Besides the pipes, the ladder up was the only way out. There were rungs missing, rusted bars, sharps pieces of metal could have stabbed at her hands, but it was the only way to the control center. She had enough. She started to climb.

Asp growled, running back to GLaDOS. "She's hiding." She snarled.

Kili was climbing the ladder. The room started to shake like an earthquake in GLaDOS's anger. Kili tried desperately to hang on the rung, continue climbing, to at least stay alive. She reached her hand up to the next rung, and grabbed it. She was mistaken. As the room shook, she couldn't see properly. She cried in pain as the let go of the sharp metal and fell off the berm, what seemed like miles in the air.

"Find her now!" GLaDOS roared in Asp's ear. She winced, and nodded taking off again.

Asp returned to the room and saw the little turret on the ground, bleeding and shaken.

"Are you alright?" She asked a bit out of her evil character. She didn't have to kill this poor thing anyways.

Kili shook her head. "No..." she managed to cough. Asp just couldn't leave her behind. Not one of Her turrets gone to waste. "Let's get you repaired. Come on." Asp instructed as her evil programming faded away.

Asp picked her up. "Thank you..." Only then did Asp realize how far Kili fell. There was a dent in the ground. Asp winced, then turned away and started running towards the pipes.

Asp brought Kili to a small room. It didn't look like a repair area.

"What is this place?" Kili coughed.

"It's my...room." Asp finished awkwardly.

"But... Why are we here?" She asked. "It doesn't matter though. I've been damaged too badly, beyond any repair..." She started to cry. "This is all HIS fault. HE'S the reason I'm... I'm..." She buried her face in her hands.

Asp sighed. "It will be ok." She put her wing around her. "I can fix you." She smiled.

"No, no, no. You don't get it. I'm corrupt..." Kili wiped her face. "And it's all his fault!"

"Who's fault?" She asked tilting her head. "And I'm sure I can fix you, I've done it before."

Kili gave Asp her punctured hand. "My personality chip is partially fried..." she sobbed. "And all I want to do is escape..." Kili looked at her hand. "I don't know his name... He has a blue eye... That's... That's all I can remember..."

"That's ok, I promise i can fix it." She said. "And a blue eye? That's odd..."

"What?" Kili said, scared. "What's odd?"

"Nothing...i just though i knew someone like that." Asp said grabbing a new personality chip.

Kili covered her head. "No! I like my personality... I was only wondering if you could fix my old one?"

"Are you sure?" Asp replied. "I suppose I could...if you really want me to..."

"Yes." She pulled a tiny switch in the back of her neck, "sleep mode activated..." The shine left her eyes and the big eye on her chest lost it's glow.

"Well this is going to be very one-sided." Asp sighed, grabbing a few different chips from her desk.

After the surgery was over, Asp flipped the switch back on. Kili's eyes flickered. One moment the light was red, the next moment the eye was green.

"What have I done… Do you feel… Are you alright?" Asp asked.

The remain of Kili look at her with her piercing eyes. "What have YOU done?" She shrieked, grabbing Asp's wing. She panted a bit. "Yeah... haha! La-la-la, we'll all be- No!" Her head turned all the way around, back at Asp. "NO!NO!NO!' she grasped at her head. "AUUGHHH!" tears poured from her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kili…" She said to herself.

"Finally."

Kili looked at Asp.

"Finally, you're insane again. And now? Now you're under _my_ control. GO!" She dragged a claw over Kili's arm. "GO FIND HER!"

Kili's expression wisped away. She was a blank slate, but only on the outside. Inside, she was screaming, inside she was herself. But inside, she couldn't be heard.


End file.
